The Alphabet: Robin Style
by Immatotalalaskan
Summary: Robin gets bored... My first story on here! Hope you like its randomness. Please, please, review!


**Hi there! This is my first story to be published on here! Yay! **

**I literally got this account set up 10 minutes ago.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! It was a random idea that just *poof* popped into my head like the magic Wally didn't believe in, and now, well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing. :( Sadness...**

Robin was bored. Excruciatingly B-O-R-E-D. So bored in fact that he was almost, ALMOST, tempted to take off his glasses and scream 'MY NAME IS RICHARD GRAYSON' in their faces just to see his friends' reactions to his identity. Yes, he was _that_ bored. But of course he wouldn't do that, no matter his level of dark and painful boredom. Batman would kill him.

His friends were in the living room with him looking almost as bored as him. But in his mind, there has never been and will never be anyone in the history of ever who was as bored as he was at the moment.

Connor sat on the sofa with his elbows firmly planted on his thighs and his chin resting on his balled fists. His face was a bit blanker than usual. M'gann sat next to him staring at the wall. Kaldur sat in an armchair with a book in his hands but hadn't flipped the pages for at least 30 minutes. Wally was lying upside down in another armchair, feet hanging off its back. Artemis was sitting in a chair she had brought from the kitchen table, her legs on either side of the back. Her chin rested on her wrists which were dangling of the top as she watched the youngest. Robin himself was lying on the floor on his back, arms behind his head as he did yet another round of sit-ups. Suddenly he got an idea.

He finished his sit-ups and stood. He smirked and clapped his hands together loudly gaining everyone's attention. From her spot in her chair Artemis raised up her head and smirked too, knowing that whatever he was about to do was going to be good.

"Attention! Attention, everybody! I want you to hear my song! If you listen carefully you might actually learn a bit about a certain _me _you all love sooo much." The others watched and giggled-or chuckled in the boys' case- as he did 'vocal warm-ups' (yelled 'ME-ME-ME-ME-ME!' at the top of his lungs) and exaggeratingly cleared his throat.

"Alright, here it goes." He took a deep breath as the rest of his team waited expectantly. Then he belted out his song to the tune of the song 'Pop Goes the Weasel':

"A stands for Acrobat

B stands for Batman

C stands for Circus

And D stands for Duty (heh, I said doody)

E stands for Enemies

F stands for Friends

G stands for Genius

And H stands for Hitting

I stands for Identity

J stands for Joker

K stands for Kicking-butt

And L stands for Le-eague

M stands for Mentor

N stands for Narcoleptic

O stands for Occupation

And P stands for Punching

Q stands for Quitting-is-not-an-option

R stands for Robin

S stands for Serious

And T stands for Teammates

U stands for Undisclosed Identity

V stands for Violent

W stands for Wanting

And X stands for X-citing

Y stands for Young Justiiiiiice…

And Z stands for Zipliiiiines!"

"Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!" Robin bowed dramatically as his friends laughed and cheered.

"Holy crap, Rob!" Wally managed to say through his peals of laughter, "That was awesome! I hope you recorded it!"

"Where did that come from?" Artemis chuckled.

Robin was, at the moment, rolling on the ground with laughter. He had just barely managed to finish the song. "I-I have absolutely _no _idea!"

"Robin, my friend," Kaldur started, also trying to control his chuckles, "that was… something."

Even Superboy was laughing as he spoke, "Was that the 'Robin version' of the alphabet?" Robin pretended to think about it for a second before nodding with a huge grin.

Suddenly something came to Artemis' attention. She raised an eyebrow, "How, exactly did you get _that _from doing sit-ups?"

The Boy Wonder's -rather creepy- cackles could be heard throughout Mount Justice and in a room in the Watchtower where some members of the Justice League were keeping an eye on the laughing teen heroes via security camera.

**Haha! I hope you guys liked it! I (personally) love the ending! Did this maybe get at least a small laugh out of you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think? Thanks guys!**


End file.
